New Years
by flameeshadoww
Summary: The Autobots celebrate New years with their human companions.


**Title: New Years**

**Characters: All of team prime**

**Pairings: SmokescreenXBumblebee, OptimusXRatchet, FowlerXJune, WheeljackXBulkhead**

**Warnings: Kissing**

**Description: The humans celebrate New Years Eve with team prime.**

* * *

"So, explain what this holiday is again?" Ratchet asked Miko, the teenage girl holding a box of human party decorations in her hands, an excited smile spread across her face.

"It's a holiday to celebrate the end of the year and the start of a new one, hence the name New Years Eve." Jack explain.

"Yeah! And you stay up all night and party with your friends and family and watch the ball drop in New York on TV!" Miko exclaimed excitedly.

"Watching the ball drop?" Arcee asked with a raised optic.

"It's this thing in New York where at 11:59 everyone starts counting down the last 60 seconds and as that's happening this giant ball that they have in time square is lowered down. When they get to the last second everyone starts cheering for the new year and everyone kisses someone." Raf explained.

"Yup! Now that you guys know what it is, who's going to help me hang up the decorations?" Miko asked.

"Um, I don't think there are enough decorations in here to decorate the whole base."Smokescreen said, poking at the box in Miko's hands.

"Don't worry Smokey my mom brought a lot more decorations than just that one box." Jack said just as June and agent fowler walked into the base, boxes filled with decorations for New Years in their hands.

...

It had taken the 'bots and humans a good few hours to hang up the decorations that June had brought in. Their military makeshift base had streamers hung above, connecting to the support beams. There was a big sign made out of cut out letters that spelt out 'Happy New Year!' that was hung up near the entrance of the base.

There were also balloons of all colors paced at random points around he base.

While everyone was setting up the decorations, Miko was busy being annoying. More specifically, she was busy annoying Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. The teenage girl had brought in party hats and was trying to get everyone to wear one. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and even Optimus were all wearing one with no problem. Arcee had told Miko she would wear one later, even though the blue femme really didn't want to wear one.

Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were against the idea of wearing the small paper hats, and were highly unamused when Miko had somehow gotten the hats on them. Two on Ultra Magnus, one on each of the antennas on the side of his helm, and one on Ratchet who flicked the hat off in annoyance.

The whole day was spent partying. Music was playing through out the base and everyone was hanging out together and enjoying themselves. Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Bulkhead were all listening to Wheeljack as he was telling them a story about one of his adventures with the other wreckers before the war broke out. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were with Raf, looking at something the small human was showing them on his laptop. Ratchet, like always, was in the medbay, Optimus and Ultra Magnus with him, the two commanders attempting to get the old medic to take a break from his duties, their attempts not working so far.

June and agent Folwer were sitting on the couch together, the two adults talking and watching TV, which was turned to the channel that was showing all of the people in time square waiting for the ball to drop, which was going to happen soon since it was 11:58.

"Hey everyone the balls about to drop. Come and watch." June said to everyone in the room, who stopped what they were doing and made there way to were the TV was, huddling around it. Even Ratchet had left his precious medbay to go watch, but kept his distance from the rest of the group.

Everyone watched the TV as a giant clock started counting down from sixty, and the giant ball on the TV starting to go down. When the clock got to ten seconds everyone on the TV started to count down with it. And when it got to zero everyone on the TV started cheering and some fireworks went off. The camera even zoomed in on some couples kissing.

Everyone else had started cheering and clapping along with the people on the TV. June, who was cheering with everyone else, had stopped momentarily to leen over in her seat and kissed agent Fowler on the cheek, causing the man to blush slightly and rub the back of his head nervously.

And if anyone had been looking, they would have seen Optimus and Ratchet share a quick kiss, the old medic giving a rare smile.

Smokescreen was the only one who had saw the kiss between the two, and was feeling a little left out. June and fowler had somewhat of a kiss, Optimus and Ratchet had one, and he even saw Bulkhead and Wheeljack share a kiss.

So not wanting to feel left out anymore, Smokescreen turned to face 'Bee, who was looking at the TV.

"Hey 'Bee." Smokescreen said, tapping the black and yellow mechs shoulder. 'Bee turned to face the mech and before he could say anything Smokescreen had literally lunged himself at the mech, and kissed him. Bumblebee was mometarily shocked before smiling and kissing he rookie back. The two kissed for about a minute before pulling away.

Smokescreen was hugging 'Bee, slightly nuzzling his helm against the mech.

"Happy New Year 'Bee." Smokescreen said as he rose his helm to look at 'Bee.

"I love you."

Bumblebee looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Love you too Smokey." Bumblebee said before hugging the white, red, and blue mech back.

The two had a feeling that this would be a good year.

* * *

** And done! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. But, uh yeah. **

**Also sorry if I get anything about the whole ball dropping thing wrong, I don't really watch that happen on TV and have seen about one or two videos of it actually ****happening so, yeah.**

**Well Happy New years guys!**


End file.
